


Take a break!

by Rose_Kard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: The workers at the studio have a little surprise for Joey, luckily Wally comes up with an idea to implicate the surprise.





	Take a break!

Joey Drew was sitting in his office, working on paperwork, when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in.” He quickly said, not once looking up from his paperwork. “Heya Joey!” It was Wally. The sitting man looked up at his friend and smiled “Hello Wally, Can I help you?” “Yea, actually. You need to take a break from the office, you’ve been in here since dropping Clara off at school.” He shook his head “I can’t do that right now. I have a lot of work to get done. I can’t keep leaving Clara with Linda when I haven't gotten stuff done.”

Wally sighed “Welp, I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures.” Joey brought his head back up “What do you mean desperate me-HEY!” Wally snatched his glasses off of his face and ran for it. “Wallace Franks, get back here this instant!” He quickly grabbed his can and made his way out of his office. 

After a few minutes the door to the music room was slammed open, revealing a huffing and puffing Drew. The instruments stopped playing immediately and Sammy began to laugh. “Where the hell is Wally? Samuel Lawrence, answer me this second!” Sammy walked over to Joey trying, and failing, to contain his laughter. “Joey, do you know how funny this is? You look like an adorable 6’2 tall tomato.” Any professional composure was gone as he was now on the floor.

“Sammy this isn’t funny. I’m practically blind without my glasses. I nearly fell down the stairs, like, five times!” “Well I know he isn’t hiding in his supply closet. He somehow left his keys in my coffee. Lets try Heavenly toys.” He quickly turned around “Take five band!” 

The two men found Jack sitting on one of the plushies talking to Shawn, who was fixing the broken ‘Heavenly Toys’ sign. “Have either of you two seen Wally. He stole my glasses and I can’t see or work without them.” The two had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing at how far Wally had gone to get Joey to lighten up. Finally the two of them pointed towards the path to the Alice Angel meet and greet. Allison and Susie were sitting behind the glass, working on ideas on how to make Alice more likable as a character. 

“Hey ladies?” They had turned the sound off and hadn’t seen them. Sammy used his conductor stick to tap on the glass causing them to turn around. He pointed to Joey’s eyes, pointing out the lack of glasses. Then he pantomimed an ‘I’m outta here!’ To which the girls nodded and make a motion of drinking. Sammy turned to Joey before telling him “He went to the break room. Darn kid must have taken the vents.”

The two made their way upstairs, though it took longer than anyone wanted to admit. Joey missed steps quite often and fell a few times. They finally made it and walked into the breakroom finding Wally sitting calmly playing darts with Norman. “Heya Joey! Ya found me! Here are your glasses!” 

Wally held out the glasses for Joey to grab “Wally,” “Yes?” “I can’t see my glasses to grab them” Wally quickly jumped up and put them in his hand. “Thank you.” When he looked around the three others in the room were all smiling happily. “Well I suppose we should best get back to our jobs! See you later Joey. Franks you forgot your keys in my coffee.” Sammy stated as he walked out. Norman and Wally left shortly after. Leaving Joey very confused as to what the whole point of that was.

He then walked back to his office to try to finish up the paperwork, only to find something on his desk. Four gifts were all neatly wrapped and placed carefully on his desk as well as a note that read

‘Dear Mr. Drew,  
We are terribly sorry that we missed your birthday. We didn’t know about it until Clara told us. From all of us at the studio  
Happy Birthday!’

Surrounding the writing were the signatures of everyone in the studio. He slowly put the note down and looked at the gifts. One was from Sammy, a set of sketching pencils. One from Wally, a sketchbook with doodles on the front page. From Norman a set of calligraphy pens and ink. He opened the gift from everyone else in the studio for last. It was filled with doodles of their favorite moments in the studio. The one on top was him storming into the music department about an hour before, red faced without glasses.

He sat down in his chair and smiled. The people surrounding his really were kind. Joey would be there for the next few hours looking at all the drawings from different times in the studio since its opening. One was actually of a set of keys flying out of a trumpet, Wally to blame obviously.  
He had a smile the rest of the day and no one could have had a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom Third one-shot!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> -Rose


End file.
